Do robots dream of electric sheep?
by NewDawnFox
Summary: working in the lab one day Hiro makes a discovery that leads him to wonder about the white marshmellow robot that become family.


Do robots dream of electric sheep?

**An:don't own big hero 6 otherwise it would have been a different movie.**

Hiro pov

Going through some of Tadashi's things at his workshop at the lab was hard. Some of the pieces were burned but I did find a picture of the two of us. It was only a few months before the fire Aunt Cass must have snapped it. In it Tadashi was holding me upside down, I was sure he would be saying some thing like "look at the problem from a different angle", but what he didn't know was some times there wasn't a different angle to help.

I put down the picture and move around the room more, until my foot kicks some thing, a book. The tittle of the book is "do robots dream of electric sheep?". Why would Tadashi have a book like this. I open it, but before I can even read a word the book falls apart in my hands, it must have been to destroyed by the fire to stay together for very much longer but still I pick up the front cover and look at the tittle again. I wondered if any robots dream, I was sure that Baymax would be one of them that did.

This made me think of Baymax and what he must be thinking of as he is recharging in his pod. What did he think about while he was recharging? I didn't know but maybe I could ask him when I woke him up. Some part of me did want to know the answer to the question and as he was the only robot I knew that could speak I had to ask him.

I wanted to know first whether he could dream and what did he dream of. Second if any of these dreams had any thing to do with Tadashi or me and thirdly how would we be seen in these dreams of his, are we seen as we are now or was there a different version of me and Tadashi floating around in those memory chips of his.

My dreams.

I sigh, I know how I see Tadashi and the rest. How in my dreams, the fire never happened or I stopped him long enough that he didn't get caught in the explosion or that he listened to me and stayed with me after realizing how scared I really was. But I know mainly my dreams are telling me that I want to be with Tadashi, back together as we were always meant to be.

I sign again and go over to his computer and turn it on to find another picture of Tadashi, this time with his friends, no not just his friends, he has photo - shopped me in as well. I seem to be wearing the college's hoodie, then I laugh a little, Tadashi is wearing one too. Tadashi would not wear it even if I begged him too, he just was not that type of person.

A tear falls, then another and another, until I hear myself say softy "it hurts". I hope he didn't hear that, but at the same time I hope he does.

Just then I feel a soft marsh - mellow like hug hold my body and a robot voice say "there,there, it will be alright".

"No Baymax, it wont be alright. Nothing will be alright will be alright again" I say then I see Baymax patting the campuses resident cat "April". Seeing the light ginger and white cat curling and purring in Baymax's arms and Baymax patting the cat saying "hairy baby". I just could not get through that robot's chip filled mind that a cat is not a human baby.

"Baymax can I ask you some thing?" I inquired.

"Ask away"he said still patting the cat, who was now starting to look like a fluffy toy, with her fur standing up like that. I was sure she was going to give the next thing that touched her the shock of their lives.

"When you go into recharge, what happens to your mind? do you completely shut down or does some thing else happen?"I ask.

"Some thing else happen like what?"he asked back.

"Do you dream? I know I dream a lot but what about you?" I said to the robot,feeling a little stupid for asking it. I mean I did know what happened in robot sleep but some part of me hoped that it was not true.

But his next words dashed all that hope.

"No I don't dream, I process data"said the bot then continued "what do you dream of".

I don't want to tell him that, I mean I don't want to tell any one that. I know they could guess what I dream of or at least a part of it, because like I have thought of earlier I dream of Tadashi. After every thing thar went down with Callahan, my mind still has not healed enough, these dreams are proof of that. Dealing with what Callahan had done was too much.

Oh how I envy Baymax.

Seeing that white marsh - mellow was still waiting for my answer I say "I dream of Tadashi". I finally got it out, some one finally knew, even if it was only a robot.

"Tadashi's here"replied Baymax before showing me the video on his stomach of Tadashi when he was making the first Baymax. I was glad that was saved on that disk when I placed it in the new Baymax, it did help a little.

But right now "that's not enough" I yelled, breathing hard before " I just need him" I scream out, then I run out of the door and away from the lab. As fast as Baymax is with his armor on, he doesn't have it on now and has no hope of catching me.

I needed time to myself some times, and right now was one of those times. I knew Baymax was probably calling Aunt Cass and my...Tadashi's friends but that's not what I needed, I needed my brother. I needed him so much that I didn't see the truck or feel the impact as it hit my body, I didn't even see my body smooshed on the road.

"You bonehead"said a voice.

I turn to see Tadashi standing there with half a smile on his face. I didn't hear any thing else he had to say as I raced into him, knocking him to the ground or to the cloud and bury my head into his chest. Tadashi wrapped his arms around me to hold me tight against him. I could feel him shaking a little or was that me? it didn't matter, next thing I feel is Tadashi roughfuling my wild hair.

"Why did you do this Hiro? you should have had a long life and joined me later. I would have waited for you, I would have been watching over you through the years"my brother started to say before I interrupted him.

"Didn't plan to be hit by that truck, it just happened"I said sighing but I knew that far away my only living remaining family member was grieving for me and there was nothing I could do about it.

Even as I thought about it Aunt Cass appeared before us, floating in a picture frame or maybe more like she was on television.

"Aunt Cass... now she has lost both of us... do you think she will be alright?I mean I know she is strong but that strong?" I said to Tadashi, still holding tight on to him even as he sat us up so we could see the picture better.

We watched as our friends and Baymax hug and talk with her but then I see that some thing was up with Baymax. We watched as he squashed, squeaked, and shuffled his way to our old room, what was he up too.

"Master Hiro, master Tadashi you are here" said the marsh - mellow looking right at us,like he could see us up here, maybe he could.

"Baymax what do you mean by master Hiro, master Tadashi are here?they are dead and gone"said Aunt Cass sadly. She had obviously followed the robot up.

"My scanners are picking up cool spots in this room and other areas where they have been before. I was trying to tell that to Hiro that before the boy's death"said Baymax.

"How do you know that these spots are the boy's these cool spots could be any thing"Cass said sitting down on my bed.

"From what I researched online about ghosts. I wanted to tell Hiro about the cold spot that was always with him" said the robot.

I turn from the scene to look up at Tadashi. He was looking a little sheepish as if he didn't want me to know that he had been watching me when he could. It was my turn to smile and then I curl into him more and place a kiss on his cheek.

"Baymax I believe...I know these cold spots are the boys and they are watching me, making sure that I am alright"said Cass sounding a little better.

"Are you statisflied with your care?"asked Baymax. Aunt Cass looked a little shocked at this, so Baymax continued "to shut down and recharge I need you to say I am satisfied with my care and if you want me in the morning, you just need to say "oww"and I will be reactivated.

"Fine, for now I am satisfied with my care"she said before leaving the room, suddenly she turned and said "goodnight my sweet angels"then she left.

"Goodnight Aunt Cass"we both said back even though we knew she couldn't hear us.

We hear more squeaking, and watch as Baymax went over to his recharge berth. Before he shut down he says "Hiro you asked do robots dream and while what I said at the time is true, I believe from now on I will dream of the two of you".

"I didn't know that they were going to take it like that"I said as the planet earth television faded away and I hug Tadashi again. He picks me up and starts walking, where we were going I didn't know but I didn't care as long as I was with Tadashi.

"No I didn't know either. You did a lot of tinkering with him to get him like that, didn't you?"said Tadashi.

I bow my head and blush, (I was glad I was still shorter than him). Then I thought hit me, some thing I had not thought of but now it was kind of important because it did tell me what was coming next.

"Tadashi...do angels dream of flying sheep"I asked.

**An:do robot dream of electric sheep is a real book. I have not read it, I just thought the tittle was kind of cool. "April" the cat is my own cat at home and I have just realized I have killed Hiro again like I did in "do I miss you?" oh well.**


End file.
